Mimi's Remedies
by Absolutely Fabulous
Summary: A white witch solves everybody's problems. The real version of a fictional story written by fictional character Lily Wright. Sweet enough to rot the reader's teeth.
1. Mimi Comes To Town

**Those of you who have read The Other Side of the Story will have heard of Mimi's Remedies, a fictional book by a fictional author called Lily Wright. For those of you who haven't, the story is about the adventures a white witch who sets about solving everyone's problems with a "sprinkle of compassion" and a "tablespoon of love" by "stirring with love". It's "sweet enough to rot the reader's teeth". I did intend to make each chapter a drabble, but seemed to have overrun. Hopefully, I'll have better luck next time…**

It was a beautiful day when Mimi came to town. Armed with her trusty spell book and faithful pet hamster Pumpkin, she was a far cry from the other residents of Klinnimote, both in appearance and nature. For one thing, she was a witch, newly graduated from the Three Wishes School of Magic. But she was not your average witch. No, not at all. Aside from her vibrant blue hair and her purple eyes, she looked like a perfectly normal human. She did not wear a pointed hat or a long black cloak. Nor did she ride a broomstick (she preferred her campervan - her flying teacher despaired of her). But nonetheless there was no denying Mimi was a remarkable woman with an extraordinary gift and a big heart.


	2. Sandra

**Oh dear. Unfortunately, I still don't seem to have perfected the art of the drabble, but at least I've made it to a round number - 200 - this time!**

"_Where have you been?"_

"_I told you. I went out with some workmates. It was late. I didn't want to wake you."_

_She opened her mouth but said nothing. Her husband was entitled to the occasional drink - who was she to stop him?_

_But deep down, she knew he wasn't telling the truth. She didn't know what exactly gave it away, but she knew. Was it the shiftiness in his eyes, the reluctance to stay in the same room for more than a minute? His avoidance of her, the way he always seemed defensive, guarded, whenever he spoke? Or perhaps it was the expensive necklace she had found in his room and which he had not yet given her, even though it had been three months since her birthday. Or maybe it was the smudge of lipstick her eagle eyes saw on the collar of his shirt, despite the fact she never wore make up…_

_Their friends saw it too: the way they didn't seem comfortable in each other's presence; when she reached her arm out to touch him, he flinched or pulled away. The close bond which they had once shared, which made them inseparable had disappeared forever._


	3. Jam Sandwiches and Paperclips

**_Mallow Mall: Home of Paperclips, Jam Sandwiches and Custard Creams_**

Mimi was just about to go to the cashier, when she accidentally brushed against someone, a young woman with pale skin and blonde hair that resembled dry straw. There were bags under her eyes and a sense of unease about her, and when Mimi's elbow touched, she saw all this woman had suffered: the heartache her husband caused by cheating on her, the pride which forbade her to admit her marriage had failed.

"Oh dear, Sandra," Mimi said, a knowing twinkle in her eye. "That won't do at all." And then she went home and pulled out her spell book.

**Hooray! I've finally done it! My first drabble (if you don't count the location note at the top…)**


	4. Sandra's Spell

**Spell For Unfaithful Husbands**

"Frustrated wife, deceitful liar.

Consumed by charades and ire.

Of their many problems rid;

Release the burden, lift the lid.

Woman is strong, man weak.

Yet she is too afraid to speak.

Their love a flower with wilting leaves -

It suffocates and chokes so that none may breathe.

Beyond salvation, beyond repair;

They should not seek replenishment there.

She of false faith must face up once and for all

And not show mercy nor appease anymore.

No longer shall the husband stray

Whilst t'knowing wife looks away.

As penance for his awful crime,

Unfaithful man shall become unfaithful swine."

**Again, don't count the title as art of the drabble.**


	5. No Tea For Pumpkin

"Sorry," apologised Mary, handing Mimi a chipped cup. "I would've gotten biscuits, but things aren't great financially." Pumpkin poked his head out of Mimi's handbag hopefully, then retreated.

"That's quite alright." Mimi took a tentative sip, wrinkling her nose.

"I would've given you sugar, or milk, but things aren't great financially. And I would've made hot tea, but again, things haven't been great. We've had to make do: no biscuits, bubble-bath…" The list was endless. "… and tea." Mimi stared at her cold water sadly.

"Oh dear," she said, a knowing twinkle in her eye. "That won't do at all."


	6. Mary's Spell

**Spell For Those Whose Needs Are Great**

"Some are rich, some are poor,

Some have much while others need more.

There are those who struggle to make ends meet.

Those who struggle to properly eat.

Whilst those with money, flashy cars

Don't try to help, just accept they are.

So who do they call in their hour of need?

How will ever truly succeed?

The answer, my friends, is close and near.

I'll help the poor with this thing here.

Charm this pot, make it gold.

Watch in wonder as new sprouts from old.

Never shall poor Mary want

For what she lacks, she now hath got."


End file.
